sparklingcreekvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Lurkers
The Shadow Lurkers is a pack of mix-breed dogs, hybrids, and the occasional wolf. They have lived in the Alleys since 2003, after a decisive battle with the Alley Pack drove the former owners out of the area for good. The pack is traditonally known for its strong loyalty to its members and to its allies, with a near zero tolerance for betrayals and defections. It has also had a long history of kinship with peregrine falcons that started with Pirqua, who was brought into the group by two of its earlier members, Ninaki and his sister Sun Dancer. Shortly after securing their home in the Alleys, the Shadow Lurkers have adopted a cautious tolerance of humans, and do what they can to avoid crossing paths with the two leggers or causing them any harm that might inevitably lead the town to hunting down the feral pack. History The Shadow Lurkers made their debut in April 2003, while responding to a distressed wolf, White Fang, in the Down Town area. At that time, the pack was led by the alpha pair Kambode and Scilla, their two betas (one a large, unnamed mongrel, and the other a female collie), Skeil and her mate Darth, and the alphas' three yearlings, Hydras, Bullet, and Narsia. Upon finding that Fang's sister, Dream, had been poisoned by humans, a particularly arogant Kambode offers to help hunt down the humans, explaining that his pack could use the excitement. The following night, they are led to the Wolf Center by Fang, where Dream had been kept prior to her death (though it is later discovered that she had survived the poisoning). Kambode enlists Hydras, the most ambitious and brazen of his offspring, to attract the attention of the humans while the rest of the pack lies in wait. The plan works, but while the Shadow Lurkers are attacking the humans, the Alley Pack launches a surprise attack of their own, having been in the area after trying to help White Fang some time earlier. Kasna manages to kill the beta male, while Kambode delivers a fatal bite to the alpha male of the Alley Pack, Steel, with the help of Fang, who betrays his brief alliance with the Alley Pack to side with the Lurkers. From the ill-conceived surprise attack that nearly ended in the slaughter of the entire Alley Pack, the tables turned abruptly when friends of the group showed up. Hurricane immediately launched an attack against Kambode as Danger and his mate went after the other Lurkers. Kambode and the beta female were overwhelmed and killed in the ensuing battle, and Darth was crippled by an attack that rendered him blind. Seeing their alpha male killed, and being an inexperienced fighter, Bullet plead for mercy as Danger bared down on him, leading Narsia to do the same once it becomes clear to her that her pack no longer had the upper hand. Meanwhile, Hydras sought a hasty escape with her mother, fleeing the area in a rash decision that, along with many others, would ultimately teach the future alpha valuable lessons. A few weeks later, Scilla and Hydras encounter and nearly capture Dangerous Summer down town.. A few days after that, they come across Ebony Sky and Dream in the area. After failing to convince Dream to join them, they launch an attack on the pair. The fight escalates when Dangerous Summer and her brother arrive to aid Dream, but before they can drive off the alpha and her daughter, the rest of the Shadow Lurkers arrive, and Scilla managed to capture Ebony in the resulting melee. She flees with the pup to Orca Bay, where the rest of her pack eventually follows. (more to come) Current Status Alpha Male: Argolis Alpha Female: '''Dixie '''Beta Male: Ninaki Subordinates: Alpine, Asrai, Auri, Brekka, Black Arrow, Bullet, Dagda, Desmon, Guess, Gwen, Havik, Holly, Honthale, Juliet, Kambode Jr., Kobalt, Lerna, Lumina, Nox, Orchila, Pistol, Raezegar, Rataska, Rival, Scape, Skeil Omega: Falcons: Alanaque, Black Feather, Freefall, Mesa, Moonshadow, Pirqua, Storm Runner